Pandora Secrets of the Abyss
by Walker of Nothing
Summary: Xerxes searches for the secret of the abyss. As well as a way to rescue Oz. Can Raven rescue his Master? Will the Baskervilles win? Only the Abyss holds the answer.
1. Chapter 1

Pandora the Secrets of Abyss

A/N: My first Pandora Hearts one shot, enjoy. xxx

"Hmm, I wonder what happens when you're incuse reaches the end? Maybe I should just put you out of your misery." The one white haired figure had the illegal contractor cornered.

"Can you tell me what secrets wait in the abyss?" The quivering figure simply shivered in fear.

A creature, bearing a hat with skulls and a cape to match. With no body that made up his Chain. It's power was overwhelming.

"Mad Hatter, send him to the abyss. Ha, ha, ha." The man had only one eye, but that didn't seem to hinder his skills of a Pandora Agent.

As if in sync the Mad Hatter opened the void and the quivering figure and it's chain were consumed. The scarlet eyed man however fell to his knees coughing up blood.

"Xerxes, don't overdo it. You know what happens when you use to much." A young girl took his hand and he graciously accepted.

"My apologises Lady Sharon. I still haven't found the secret to the abyss." Xerxes lowered his head. "It also appears our guest does not know any proper manners." He smiled wryly.

"It doesn't matter. We'll find them soon. I have a feeling their a lot closer than we think." Lady Sharon and Xerxes continued their search for the secret as well as someone very important.

xxx

"Lady Sharon. Do you think he will still accept me. Despite what I've done...?" The raven haired man was looking down. Not even his cigarette tasted as bad as it usually did.

"Don't lose hope Raven. Oz will still accept you. I just have a feeling we'll find him safe and sound. So don't worry." The scarlet eyed girl smiled and Raven seemed brighter.

xxx

"Lottie, is he still in the abyss?"

"Of course Master Glenn. Just as you ordered."

"Good, very good."

xxx

"Chesire Cat must stop them. Chesire will destroy everything that makes Alice sad. Chesire will kill them all for Alice." The Chain had long black pants and curled pointed shoes. With sharp long claws and long pieces of black and red cloth wrapped around him.

He was an interesting Chain to say the least. His red eye that seemed to be someone else's, but was now his. What connection he has with the abyss is unclear.

xxx

A/N: Please review and thank you for your support 


	2. Chapter 2

Pandora Secrets of Abyss by Walker of Nothing

A/N: You asked for updates so here we go XD

Chapter two Searches

xxx

"Where is this place? It's like I'm in a weird dream." The boy couldn't have been older than fifteen. One so young trapped in this Hell.

Little did he know of the malicious creatures stalking him from the shadows. The air was filled with the presence of death.

xxx

"My new contractor...he's perfect. Finally I'll be able to get my memories back." The Chain gazed at the young boy from the shadows.

Little did she know the chain of events that would be formed as a result of their meeting. All she was concerned about was getting back her lost memories.

xxx

"Oz. Where are you?" A raven haired figure was leaning against the alley wall smoking. He was dressed in black wearing a white glove on his left hand. Bandages covering his right hand. Concealing the Raven incuse, the Chain of the Nightray Dukedom.

"Raven, don't worry about Oz. He can take care of himself. He is a Vessalius after all." A second figure with his right eye glowing red and his left covered by bandages.

"It's been ten years already...since the Baskervilles condemned Oz." Raven glanced at his palm where the bandages covered it. The mark of the Raven.

"You can feel it can you? She's close to Oz..." The white haired figure turned and walked away with few words to say. "Don't lose faith Raven. Everything is going exactly how it should."

Raven closed his eyes and tried to remember happier times...

xxx

"Master Glenn, everything is going exactly as you ordered."

"Excellent work Lottie. The time is coming for the abyss to be ours once and for all."

xxx

AxelThePyromaniac: Thanks for the review

Guest: Thanks for the support and here is the update

A/N: Thanks and I would love to see more reviews from you guys ^^ 


End file.
